


A Tradition

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147
Kudos: 2





	A Tradition

Since you all were kids, Steve, Bucky and yourself had a tradition of hanging out the day after Thanksgiving and would sit by Steve’s bedroom window and watch the snow fall as they drank hot chocolate Sarah would have made for them since Steve wasn’t able to go outside due to his frail condition. You and Bucky didn’t mind though always saying that it was too cold and wet to be outside and you’d rather stay inside and watch the snow fall and drink hot chocolate. 

One year Bucky had gotten sick and stayed home, but you wanted to go to Steve’s by yourself. You weren’t about to break tradition just because you’re big brother was sick. Plus. you really liked spending time with Steve, and this would be the first time the two of you would be alone. It was also the first time Steve got the courage to ask you to kiss you. Good thing you were determined to stick to transitions.


End file.
